


Even flowers need sleep.

by JustAMod



Series: The Habbenings [5]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAMod/pseuds/JustAMod
Summary: Jamie is something of an insomniac and has a hard time going to sleep.Boris tries to help
Relationships: Dr. Boris Habit/Original Character(s)
Series: The Habbenings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876402
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Even flowers need sleep.

it was fairly dark, this fine autumn night. the wind was blowing faintly outside of the house, causing the trees around it to sway and shutter ever so. it was a gentle, familiar noise that hardly really stirred him.

bundled and snug in his bed, blankets pulled up to his neck, Boris was having a fairly pleasant dream. the sun rays comforted him, warmed him, stretching out in the field of flowers and grass around him. his hair spread out wild and untamed, he breathed in the cool air and let it fill his lungs deeply. the scent of their wild fragrance wafted around him, lavender and valerian mixed together as swaying colors of a gentle purple and off color white above him, dancing with the clouds that trailed along on a slow and lazy breeze.

truly, this was just a lovely dream. so the loud thud that stirred him from it caused the man to jerk awake, eyes opening in the dark of his room with a jump. orange, slitted eyes looked around, fairly alert even in his just-woken-state. the room, even in the darkness, revealed the secrets night would have hidden from others to him. his dresser, covered in crystals and flowers and books of all kinds (though mostly botany and plant care topics). the shelves above and all along a wall that had stuffed animals and even _more_ plants. Then to the table in the corner with some of his own written notes and journals...and even _more_ plants, _of course_.

while color was lost, forms and shapes were not. nothing had moved in his room, so that was a plus to his sleepy and hazy mind. however the noise happened once more, much softer this time, but definitely was _not_ one of the trees tip-tapping on his roof or windows.

no, because it came from _inside_ his **_house_**.

before anxiety or adrenaline could rush through his veins even faster than normal, Boris made an executive choice to reach over and place his hand on the body that was laying beside him.

...well... _SHOULD_ have been laying beside him.

but was **not**.

 _Ah_. 

with a huff and a blow of some of his hair from his face, he grumbled to himself as he pushed the rest of it out of his face and got up out of bed "Huumm...if he is tryimg 2 mix foods again, I am goimg 2 be ' _upset_ '.." 

rising up out of the large bed, something that was a custom ordered mattress, box spring and _handmade_ frame, he let his fingers drift across it's rough wooden floorboard as he made his way to the door. Closer now and more awake, he was able to make note that it was a jar, instead of the closed it _had_ been when he had gone to sleep. judging by the light that was coming through the sliver of door to door frame spacing...he guessed he had only been asleep for about 5ish hours now.

while their sleep patterns didn't exactly line up 100% of the time, given the fact Boris had to get up to go to the floral shop in the morning, having the chance to _actually_ cuddle up in bed was something the man _treasured_ and looked _forward_ to. so he couldn't help the slightly perturbed look on his face as he pushed the door open and looked down to the individual who _SHOULD_ be sleeping.

Beside him

In there very large, very _comfortable_ bed.

instead however, Jamie was laying on the couch, stretched out fully and not able to touch either end despite that. the TV was on and some kind of video was playing. their tail hung lazily over the back of the couch, swaying and twitching at random moments. a blanket was wrapped around them as they also played away at some kind of game...all of this caused Boris to sigh, rubbing at his temples lightly.

making his way down the stairs, he watched the other laying there. the room was dark, aside from the TV screen and _whatever_ Jamie was currently ignoring or half listening to on it. the other didn't _really_ ever focus wholy on just one thing at a time. either he'd be writing or drawing and listening to music, or some kind of 'U-tube' video. he watched things from two strange men trying a new thing every day, or some others reacting to games or other videos, to so... _.so_ many cat videos.

honestly, Boris enjoyed the cat videos

but! _that_ wasn't the issue at present. the _issue_ was the time of the day it was. dawn was going to be coming swiftly, he could already see the light of day creeping through the trees and reaching his cabin. if Jamie stayed up any longer, he'd have a hard time waking up later. and sure, yeah, it meant that he'd be awake and present when Boris came home from work...but he _knew_ that's not what Jamie wanted.

so coming to stop at the back of the couch, his orange eyes stared down over the other, watching as he played away at his current game, some kind of 'catch small creatures and travel' thing. it had been made and over made a dozen half times, but Boris also had a small interest in the game. they had plant and flower based creatures, after all! he was _quite_ good at taking care of those.

speaking of which, the flowers and plants in the living room all gently and sleepily whispered to him, awaken only by the light of the TV. they whispered about how Jamie had come in here a couple hours ago. how he had wandered around, how he had finally settled on the couch...and... _oh_.

blinking a few times, Boris looked over the other now, and realized somethings he had not quite taken note of before. there were tissues littered around, and a box of more the table. there was a bag of snacks, and an empty bowl. and...ah..

..he was stressed, again.

Jamie shifted slightly, moving to lay on his back instead of his side, shifting the game to rest on his chest as he continued to play, his eyes were red and glossy, with rings hanging underneath them. there was an exhaustion to him that was more than just physical or sleep deprived. and Boris knew that kind _very_ well. he let out a gentle sigh, which seemed to finally give away his position. Jamie jerked, eyes alert and wide as he looked up at the darkness that Boris was more or less apart of, say for his orange eyes staring down at the other in a quiet look

"o-oh..! hey uh. _..hi_.." voice losing it's volume coming out, Jamie rubbed at the back of his head, ears flicking a little nervously "i-i uh...i woke you up, didn't i?"

"yes, U did" 

"ahh...fuck.." rubbing his face, he'd reach for the remote on the table, scrambling to try and shut off the Tv "sorry, sorry... i dropped my switch...uh, look just head back up, i'll be there in a bit-"

"what r u 'watchimg'?"

"hwat..?" blinking, obviously taken off guard by that question, Jamie blinked a half a dozen times as Boris walked around the couch and took a seat beside him. quickly moving his feets and tail closer to himself to make room for the other man. he watched the other with a curious look, as if unsure of this questions intent "i uh...this channel i like...it's uh...these two U-tubers doing some weird, cult like skit for a year...something Latin i think, i 'unno...uh.." rubbing at his eyes, a yawn escaped him as he sat up a bit more "you stickin' around..?"

"4 a 'while' " humming his answer, he'd lean back on the couch, gesturing an arm to the other "come 'here', i miss your softness and warmth"

well, that caused that same 'softness and warmth' that was Jamie's fur to fluff out, red coloring his face just a smidge as he gave a embarrassed chuckle, shifting his blankets around so he could move to lay his body against Boris's side. leaning his back on the other's arm, he tried to settle into that pose, but was quickly shifted into a different position all together. with a surprised quack of a noise, Jamie was now laying on his stomach, his head on Boris's chest and his body more or less on the other's as well. face warm, eyes wide, Jamie stared at the slightly illuminated eyes of the other

"u-uh.."

"hmmmmm?" with a cat like smile on his face, his fingers delicately pushed the curls away from the surprised cryptid's face, the pads of his fingers lightly brushing across the skin there "I thought this would b more comfortable~ U can watch ur video and game all you 'like'"

"ahh... yeah uh...hold on.." with a quiet mumble, he'd quickly save his progress and switch off the game, setting it on the coffee table with a bit of effort. of course, Boris's steady and heavy hand on his back kept him grounded, but only physically. settling back into the embrace of the other, Jamie lay his head on the other's chest, letting out another yawn with a sigh coming out afterwards "thanks...and i'm sorry.."

"I 'know'" the other hummed, letting his fingers run through the hair of the other "I also 'know' it is not something u can control"

"i feel like that's a cop out at this point...you'd _think_ i'd get a handle on this sleeping pattern thing or...y'know, SOMETHING.." shrugging faintly, he stared at the screen as the black dressed individual addressed the white dressed one. they spoke on something, spirals and time and the end of everything... what a topic to watch before bed, huh?

...but it was a distraction, as was quite a lot of things he did at this hour. his game, his writing, his watching of shows and movies and whatever...it was just an attempt to quiet the _buzzing_ in his _head_. thoughts that played on a nightmare marry go round, turning to slowed down and distorted circus music. and the context? his life.

_his fucking **joke** of a life._

it was hard to sleep when your mind played all of the rough things that had happened since.. _.forever_. things in high school that made him cringe, the losses and grief that came from them. things he had to do later this week, and then next week. things he had to do in the _morning_ , or just....at _all_! it was so _much_ , all the time! and he couldn't for a moment find a way to just _breathe_..

..breathing though, that's what Boris was doing underneath him. he tried to focus on that for a moment, to keep his own breath from becoming to quick or panicked. to prevent the need to toss and turn and settle himself at least 6 times due to his own anxiety. he listened to the slow rise and fall of the other's chest, his ears shifting and twitching to the best angle to hear that big, beautiful heart beat underneath him.

slowly, Jamie moved his hands upward, resting them on either side of the torso of his darling gardener, closing his eyes with a tired sound escaping his chest. he felt like he wanted to cry, _again_ , but the tears just weren't falling. the exhaustion of his breakdowns earlier weighing on him, his body simply wanted to give into the sweet sleep that sang through his body...

..but his mind didn't, and that was the annoying and frustrating part of it

"...i swear, i need melatonin injected _directly_ into my brain" complaining with a mumbled purr of a voice, it softened even further when Boris's fingers diverted from rubbing at his back to running through his curls. those long, sharp fingers were always so gentle with him. loving, tender, as soft as he was with the petals and stems of his flowers. the touch was enough to cause Jamie to tilt his head into the hand that pet him. almost enough to calm the continuous stream of thought that pushed through his mind.

"I do not think that would 'work'" Boris replied with a voice as soft as a shadow. he adjusted gently, just enough to get his legs comfortably around either side of the body laying against him. the blanket Jamie had been wrapped in was now draped over the both of them, and the warmth he had had in his dreams was returned to him in the real world. the gentle purring of the other against his chest made a sleepy smile reach his lips as he looked down to the exhausted other, running his fingers through hair as soft as curly silk. "perhaps tea would, though. we could ask Daffy if she has n-e."

for a moment, Jamie didn't reply. for a moment, Boris blinked sleepily, staring down at the other that was slowly rising and falling on his chest. but a little "mmmhm.." slipping out made him chuckle faintly, causing his body to jerk ever so slightly from his quieted laughter 

"Mmmmm...bumpy ride..." 

"Sorr-re...u r very cute rite now"

"noooooo..." with a whine, one of his own furry hands came up to hide his face, Jamie trying his best to shield himself from the light teasing of the other. but there was no hiding from Boris, whose fingers ever so gently pried that feeble hand away and allowed him to place the gentlest of kisses on the other's forehead

"u r always cute this sleeby..." with a yawn, his thumb brushed ever so gently down Jamie's nose, smoothing out the little creases between his eye brows and feeling the heat of his blush on his cheeks with his soft 'beans'. eyes already shut, he felt Jamie's form relax even more, becoming ever so slightly heavier against him as they slipped further into sleepier waters

he waited for a little bit longer, gently petting the spot between their brows, running his fingers through their hair, even occasionally rubbing at one of their ears. and only when Jamie stopped responding more than just a deeper breath did he take his hand back. only when there was no movement other than the slow rise and fall of both of their bodies together did he reach and shut off the tv with a little poke of the power button on the remote.

left in the faint glow of early morning, Boris settled back further into the couch, resting his hand on the back of the cryptid on top of him with a soft and comforting weight. in the morning, he'd have to try to talk to the other about this. about maybe figuring out a better way to deal with these fits. maybe there was something Jamie could try before sleep, or maybe one of those 'pod-casts' he had heard some of his friends speaking of. there had to be _something_ , and he wanted to help him find those.

because as Boris lay there, his own eyes drooping slowly as a final yawn escaped from him, the faintest of blue lights beginning to illuminate the curtains on the other side of the living room with the light of day. as he closed his eyes and felt the tugging pull of the wild flowers and warm breeze of his dream, this time accompanied by the extra warmth of his darling tulip, he couldn't help but remember just how _much_ they had gone through. how much _work_ it had been to get this far. how far each of them had come to be able to lay in the same bed together...or, in this instance, couch.

Jamie hadn't given up on Boris, he had stuck through the worst of his ' _bad habits_ '. Jamie had even ventured down that dark road Boris had so _narrowly_ avoided going further down upon. eyes wetting slightly at this, he opened them just a crack to peer at the sleeping face of the other, using the back of his fingers to ever so softly brush them against his cheek...

...and be ever so slightly taken off guard by the wet that was running down Jamie's face

ah...well it was still a long road they both had to travel, it seemed. there was so much they had healed from, but so much _still_ left to heal from, too. and with another, softer kiss to Jamie's head, he whispered a soft " _спи спокойно, тюльпан_.." before he lay his head to the side, keeping his arms firmly around the sleeping cryptid in his embrace.

the light of day would stream through the curtains, the cool blues of morning slowly turning into golden rays of dawn. and where the day would find them was curled up on the couch, sleeping nestled up against each other. Safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> something i wanted to write a few times because of my inability to sleep. some times cuddles are wonderful sedators.


End file.
